


True Name

by sadmacedace



Series: Haikyuu!! Incubus AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Incubus!Suga, M/M, Rimming, incubus au, magic users exist in universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite how nervous he was feeling, Suga was ready to tell Daichi his true name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Name

Suga felt the tendrils of apprehension slither their way around his ribs, seeming to constrict around them. He was nervous, and he had every reason to be.

He wanted to tell Daichi is true name.

It had been almost half a year since they met that fateful night, granted Suga had known about Daichi for a little while longer. But if Daichi hadn’t caught him that night, they might never be where they were today.

Right now they were relaxing together on the couch in the flat Daichi shared with Asahi. Although now it was home to Asahi’s boyfriend - Noya, and Suga too. The landlord was starting to get suspicious, but that was a trouble for another day.

Suga was lying his head in Daichi’s lap, having his lover comb his fingers through his hair. Suga focused on the feeling, grounding himself. Today was the day to tell him. Daichi had no work to do or errands to run, and Asahi would be out with Noya for at least another hour. Running things through in his mind he felt Daichi’s fingers move from his hair down to the side of his face, he felt a feather light touch at the mole that sat below his left eye.

“I love your mole.” Daichi said casually.

“Is that all you love about me?” Suga smiled coyly, sitting up to be face to face with Daichi.

Daichi widely smiled before wearing an expression of faux shock, “Why of course not! I’ll list all the things I love about you!”

Suga chuckled, but let Daichi continue.

“I love your mole,” Daichi said and leaned forward to kiss the mole under Suga’s eye.

“I love your eyes,” he leaned forward again and placed a kiss on both of Suga’s eyelids.

“I love your cute nose,” another kiss, this time on the tip of his nose.

“I love your soft lips, and your brilliant mind,” more kisses, a quick one to his lips and then one on his forehead.

Daichi entwined their hands together, “I love how perfectly your hands fit into mine,” he lifted Suga’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckle.

“I love your smile, and your laugh, I love that smirk you get when you turn me on and the most inappropriate times, I love how you still manage to steal the blankets from me even if we’re spooning,” Daichi trailed off, the last one had Suga biting his lip. Incubi didn’t need to sleep as often as human’s, but he would never tire of waking up with Daichi every morning.

Daichi’s expression softened, “I love how much brighter the world had been since you’ve been in my life,”  he pressed his forehead against Suga’s, “I love you.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Suga snickered, but was smiling uncontrollably.

He paused for a moment, it was now or never. Sucking in a breath he pulled back to regain eye contact with Daichi.

“Daichi,” he paused, hoping he didn’t sound too grim. “I… want you to know my true name.”

Suga kept his eyes on Daichi. He saw Daichi was obviously taken back, which was understandable given what Suga just told him. Daichi already a bit knew about incubi, probably because of Asahi and Noya. So he knew how important and intimate of a thing Suga was suggesting. If a magic user knew the true name of an incubi, they could bind the incubi to their will.

He saw the slight change in Daichi’s features, obviously thinking over what Suga had said. The tightness from before started to creep back in, for a moment he was starting to regret what he said.

“A-are you sure?” Daichi asked, still taken back.

“Yes! I mean-- I don’t mean to push the responsibility on you, or if you don’t want to know-” Suga started to trail off.

“No, no I want to know, I’m honoured you trust me that much, but are you completely sure?” Daichi squeezed Suga’s hand.

Suga squeezed back, “I am, I love you.” he nodded.

Daichi smiled fondly at him, all the doubt dissipated, and Suga knew everything would be okay. Daichi leaned forward and kissed him.

“Is here okay?” Daichi asked. 

Suga nodded. Daichi shifted a little, the eagerness radiating off him. Suga sucked in a breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

“My name - my true name - is Koushi. Koushi Sugawara.” he let out a steady breath.

“Koushi.” Daichi repeated. Suga felt his heart skip a beat hearing Daichi say his true name.

Daichi let out a giddy laugh, “Koushi.” he repeated once again.

Suga shared Daichi’s giddy laugh, mirth blossoming in his chest. Daichi leaned forward and pulled him into an embrace, resting his forehead against Suga’s.

“I love you.” he said voice low.

Suga snickered, “Still so cheesy.”

“You love it.” Daichi laughed.

“That’s debateable.” he teased.

“Is that so?” Daichi scoffed. Suga felt his fingers press into his sides and start to tickle him. He squirmed trying to get out of Daichi’s grip.

“Ah-- no! Stop!” Suga tried twisting and pushing against him among a fit of giggles trying to escape.

Suga managed to wriggle an arm free and was able to grab one of Daichi’s hands, Daichi however still had a tight hold on him and one hand free to continue his bombard of tickles. Suga pulling all of his weight backwards trying to free himself from Daichi’s grip, Daichi tumbled forward along with him and they both fell onto the couch. Suga managed to get his other arm free and stop Daichi from tickling him.

“You’re terrible.” Suga said trying to catch his breath.

Daichi smirked at him. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Suga quirked an eyebrow.

“Let me show you.” Daichi grinned. Getting up from the couch and pulling Suga along with him, leading them to Daichi’s bedroom, well it was his bedroom now too Suga supposed.

Daichi pulled him inside the room shutting the door behind them. He pushed Suga towards the bed. Suga let himself fall back onto the mattress, crawling back to give Daichi space to sit on the bed and move atop of him. Daichi pushed a hand up the shirt Suga had borrowed from him, he leant down to kiss Suga deeply, his hand leaving teasing touches against Suga's skin. Daichi broke the kiss momentarily to pull the shirt up and over Suga's head. Pressing his lips to Suga's once again, he started to caress Suga's chest freely. A hand moving its way down to the waistband of the pants Suga’s pants, discarding the unnecessary garment.

Suga almost whined when Daichi broke the kiss again. He watched as Daichi started to hurriedly take his own clothes off. Suga reached up, running his hands across Daichi's bare chest, earning a hiss from the man above him when he pinched his nipples. Daichi gave him a wicked smirk and started kissing him again. Suga raked his fingers through Daichi’s hair, kissing him harder. Daichi grinded down onto him, his breath hitched when he felt Daichi’s hard cock rub against his own.

He moved his hands from Daichi’s hair, one hand digging nails into his lover’s back and the other to wrap around both of their cocks, groaning when he felt Daichi’s cock twitch against him. Daichi moved to bite and suck at Suga’s neck, leaving new hickies to accompany the last faded few that lingered on his skin.

“Koushi,” Daichi groaned into his ear.

Hearing his true name spill from Daichi’s lips in such an intimate setting made it feel as if the air had been sucked out of him. Daichi pulled at both of his wrists to pin them back against the bed and thrust himself against Suga. He moaned and looked up at Daichi desperately, hoping he could coax Daichi to do more. Daichi moved to kiss his chest, letting go of Suga’s wrists to tease his nipples. When Daichi’s thumbs grazed over his nipples, Suga gasped when he felt tiny shocks tingling through his nipples. It was something Daichi enjoyed doing now and then, sending small zaps of static electricity through sensitive parts of Suga’s body.

When Daichi moved downwards and spread Suga’s legs apart he moaned in anticipation. Eager and desperate for more. Daichi gently bit his inner thigh, grinning against the skin when Suga shuddered. He pushed Suga’s thighs up to give himself access to his hole. Leaning in and flicking his tongue around the rim, Suga tried to push himself down against Daichi’s tongue, asking for more, but Daichi’s hold on him prevented him from moving. Daichi began to thrust his tongue into Suga’s hole. All he could do was let Daichi stroke his insides with his tongue.

He wanted to cry when Daichi stopped and sat back, admiring how Suga’s cock was leaking against his stomach. Daichi took his hand and placed it at his entrance.

“Koushi, why don’t you open yourself up for me? You know such a handy spell after all.” Daichi’s voice was thick with lust and it made Suga’s heart thump in his chest.

Suga did as he was told and silently cast the spell Daichi was talking about. Lube started to drip from his fingers onto the ring of his hole, when enough lube accumulated he pushed a finger into himself, slipping in with ease thanks to Daichi’s teasing from before. Suga added another finger when he felt he was slick enough to. He tried curling his fingers to brush against his prostate and huffed in frustration when he was just a little off, it was good, but not as good as it could be.

Daichi must have seen his frustration because he gathered excess lube from around Suga’s hole and slipped in own finger in alongside Suga’s own. Suga moaned when he felt Daichi stroke against his prostate, pushing his own fingers down firmly against the bundle of nerves. Daichi curved his finger and stroked Suga’s prostate.

“Daichi, more.” Suga panted, moving his fingers at the pace Daichi set with his own.

Daichi moved upwards to kiss him, slipping in a second finger along with Suga’s own two. He moaned against Daichi’s lips when Daichi moved his fingers inside of hip stretching him further as Suga rubbed his prostate. Daichi moved his fingers back to stroke against Suga’s prostate, gentle but firm strokes making Suga feel tingles run up his spine. He cried out and threw his head back against the pillow when he felt tiny electric pulses thrum against his prostate. For a moment he thought he came.

“Daichi, that’s not fair.” he whined, feeling his eyes tear up from the intensity.

“I’m sorry, you just look so gorgeous writhing in pleasure. I don’t feel like I could ever get enough of it.” Daichi said apologetically, brushing strands of hair off Suga’s forehead.

Suga reached down to stroke Daichi’s cock, using the same spell as before to coat it in lube, “I want you.”

Daichi groaned and kissed his forehead, “Anything for you, Koushi,” he whispered. Suga loved hearing Daichi say his name.

When his cock was sufficiently coated in lube he moved Suga’s hand away and pulled Suga’s thighs apart and pushed them up slightly. He pressed his cock against Suga’s hole, gently sliding into the incubus, seating himself inside of Suga and waiting for him to adjust.

Suga breathed deeply, trying to calm his overeager body, when he felt comfortable he looked up to Daichi’s dark eyes and nodded, giving him permission to move. Daichi pulled back until it was just the tip of his cock inside of Suga. He started a steady pace, enough to feel good but not too rough. Daichi never rushed Suga, and Suga always felt safe in his arms. Suga truly felt loved.

He pulled Daichi down for a kiss, moaning into the kiss when Daichi quickened his pace. Hearing skin rhythmically smacking against skin with the new tempo, Suga moved his hands from Daichi’s face to his shoulders, digging in his nails into the skin. Daichi pushed his thighs up higher and angled his hips to drag over Suga’s prostate when he changed from deep thrusts to shallow ones.

Still sensitive from the small shock Daichi gave it earlier, Suga felt himself drawing closer to his peak. He wasn’t going to last long.

“Daichi, I’m close.” Suga panted against Daichi’s lips, almost feeling ashamed to be coming so quickly.

Daichi gave him a small nod, “Do it. I want you to come for me, Koushi.”

Suga felt tears welling up in his eyes, warmth radiated in his chest again when his true name spilled from Daichi’s lips. A name only Daichi and himself knew, a secret only for them.

He tightened around Daichi’s cock when he started to speed up his thrusts and angled them just right inside of him. Suga could feel Daichi twitch inside of him, he was close too.

He bit his lip when he was on the verge of climax, shouting out Daichi’s name when a harder thrust tipped him over the edge, he came onto his stomach, cock untouched. Riding out his orgasm with the final thrusts from Daichi.

“Koushi, Koushi, I’m coming!” Daichi groaned out and bit into Suga’s neck as he came inside of Suga.

He moaned when he felt Daichi spill into him, letting himself drift in the afterglow. Daichi released his bite on his neck and soothed the purple flesh with a kiss. They held onto each other, not wanting to disturb the euphoric daze they were both left in.

Suga felt thumbs wiping the corners of his eyes. He must have ended up crying when he came. When his vision focused he looked up at Daichi, his Daichi, his lover, someone who always made his heart flutter. Daichi closed the gap between their lips and softly kissed him. A silent ‘I love you’.

“I love your name, it tingles on my tongue.” Daichi said lowly.

Suga smiled, “I love how you say my name.”

“Koushi, my Koushi, I love you.” Daichi hummed.

Koushi’s smile grew wider and pulled Daichi down to reclaim his lips, “I love you too, Daichi.” he whispered before sealing the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it~


End file.
